NO TE PERDERÉ
by sora 79
Summary: ¿Qué significa un hijo? ¿Qué estás dispuesto a hacer por él? ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar el odio de un enemigo? Vegeta tendrá que plantearse estas incógnitas en un viaje de recuerdos y presentes en el que el tiempo será crucial, un historia padre e hijo
1. Chapter 1

**CUENTAS SIN SALDAR**

 **Hola a todo, esta vez deseo compartir con ustedes una corta historia, aún no sé cuántos capítulos serán, disfruto mucho leer historias de Vegeta y Trunks. Si a ustedes les gusta esa clase de historias les invito a acompañarme, espero les guste.**

 **Declaración Legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

Era un pequeño planetoide en medio del camino, su única importancia para estar en el mapa era que se consideraba una escala de descanso que permitía a los viajeros estirar sus piernas y abandonar la nave en las que, en algunos casos, llevaban encerrados incluso hasta meses.

Estaba poblado por pocas casas que eran habitadas por los comerciantes y sus familias, y algunos seres que preferían vivir en un remoto lugar sin ser percibidos.

En el local más grande del planeta estaban dos guerreros sentados en una de las mesas. Habían tenido una jornada de entrenamiento arduo que les llevo varios días, y en este momento estaban disfrutando un descanso antes de continuar su camino a casa.

La mesera llego hasta ellos cargando la orden pedida. Alimentos, la mayoría de un color extraño, bebidas espumosas, obtenidas de la técnica de fermentar granos de seriales exportados y carne, lo único que parecía familiar, bueno carne es carne no importa la especie o el planeta de origen.

Con sus cuatro brazos la mesera fue muy rápida en servir los alimentos

—Espero que lo disfruten —se despidió y se alejó d ambos hombres

—¿Estás seguro que podemos digerir esto?— pregunto el adolecente observando el color verde de un puré que acompañaba la carne

—Trunks, los Saiyajin podemos digerir casi cualquier cosa biodegradable que encuentres en el espacio ¿por qué crees que hemos sobrevivido a la comida de tu madre?

—bueno si lo dices, espero que mi mitad humano no se interponga en tu teoría— dijo el joven aventurándose a su nueva experiencia de sabor —mmmm sí, está bueno y… hace mucho no venias aquí?—pregunto

—creo que la última vez que estuve aquí fue poco después de que naciste. No es una ruta muy provechosa para entrenar; pero es un lugar discreto, esta fuera de todo radar de rastreo

—¿visitabas este lugar cuando trabajabas en el espacio?

—Sí, solíamos pasar por aquí

—¿Traías chicas con tigo o las conseguían aquí?— pregunto

—Trunks —advirtió su padre

—vamos papá, casi no sé nada de ti antes de la tierra, solo quiero saber qué clase de vida tuviste, vamos no creo que mama haya sido tu primera novia ¿o si?

—tu juzgas las relaciones con el estilo de la tierra, las cosas son muy diferentes según la cultura para empezar es muy raro encontrar una razas humanoides como puedes ver— dijo señalando la plataforma del lugar donde se encontraban una bailarina de una raza parecido a los crustáceos

—oh si, así se mueven los tentáculos nena—grito Trunks por broma —entonces…— siguió su conversación con su padre

—pues como te decía, son muy pocas razas por no decir casi ninguna con las que los Saiyajin seamos compatibles

—pues no serán compatibles, pero algunas son muy parecidas, como las que vimos en el planeta de hace dos días, vamos papá cuéntame, debieron haber algunas mujeres muy bonitas en las estaciones de frízer

—pues no, no habían mujeres de ninguna raza en la estación 79 donde yo estaba, frízer no las permitía, decía que crearían desorden entre losa soldados

—cielos, que vida más aburrida llevaban

—Sin embargo—Vegeta se detuvo un momento —si algo de esto llega a los oídos de tu madre yo

—No, no papá, lo que hablemos en esta mesa se quede en esta mesa

—pues, había una mujer. Solía reportarse a la base para informar a frízer , era del planeta Láguila eran parecidos a los humanos si no fuera por su piel azul y un par de alas en su espalda , no es una raza muy fuerte, pero tenían habilidades especiales; su sentido del oído y la visión los hizo espías favoritos para frízer, su desventaja era que su habilidad para volar dependía de sus alas así que nunca desarrollaron el vuelo sin ellas

—¿era tu amiga?

—Trunks, yo no tenía amigos, digamos que compartíamos un odio discreto hacia frízer

—y la chica esta ¿porque quería traicionar a frízer?

—veras, ella fue enviada como espía a un planeta, dio su informe y cuando frízer mando a las tropas pues… les tendieron una emboscada, parece que se habían aliado con otro planeta y los hombres de frízer fueron derrotados. Frízer la culpo a ella, fue castigada, cuando despertó de la paliza que le dieron descubrió que sus alas habían sido arrancadas Frízer sabía que no hay castigo peor para los Láguias que perder sus alas, la dejo seguir viviendo y trabajando para él.

—y desde entonces ella busco venganza y se alió con tigo ¿cierto?

—ella sabía de los Saiyajin y sabía que mi fuerza crecían cada vez más confiaba que un día acabaría con frízer, sus habilidades de escuchar me fueron muy útiles en muchas ocasiones.

—y ¿ella y tú se reunían solo para planear o también para…?—dijo con la picardía heredada de su madre

—Trunks,—Vegeta cambio su tono relajado a uno severo —hay límites —le recordó

—Vamos papá, olvídate que somos padre e hijo, piensa que solo somos dos hombres en un bar después de una jornada de duro trabajo hablando de la vida, relájate yo invito la segunda ronda de cerveza ¿qué dices? ¿si deseas puedo llamarte Vegeta? Sí, suena bien y ¿qué dices Vegeta?

—Trunks, deja de llamarme por mi nombre y esto no es un bar en una estación de descanso—aclaro.

—ah sí, es que me confundí quizás por la bebida, la mala comida, la música, el espectáculo. ¿Sabes? se parece mucho a lo que en la tierra llamamos bar.

— ¿Y tú cuando has estado en un bar?—pregunto

—coc coc— Trunks empezó a ahogar con su ultimo sorbo de bebida—sí, ya veo los límites de los que hablas " **papá"—** dijo entre risas

En una mesa a la espalda de Vegeta se encontraban dos sujetos, tenían ya gastada tres rondas de bebidas cuando por la puerta trasera entro un tercer sujeto que se les unió en la mesa

—ya era hora ¿lo conseguiste? —pregunto el más grande del grupo

—aquí esta —dijo el sujeto entregando una bolsa de piel

—bien, ya saben que hacer —instruyo quien parecía ser el líder del grupo

En la mesa de Vegeta

—Si este puré está muy bueno, pediré una orden para llevar —decía Trunks

Vegeta comía su carne cuando la luz sobre él fue cubierta por el gigantesco cuerpo de un sujeto

—Vegeta, el Saiyajin —dijo —no puedo creer que te atrevas a aparecerte por aquí —dijo en un tono cargado de rencor

—Eso veo —dijo Vegeta, continuando con su alimento sin levantar su vista al sujeto—tanto te negabas a creer que estaba aquí que tardaste media hora observándome antes de presentarte a mí y te equivocas no soy Vegeta el Saiyajin soy Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin—corrigió

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decir que encontraste a más de los tuyos?—dijo en burla

—¿papá que?— la pregunta de Trunks fue interrumpida por la mirada severa de su padre

— ¿papa´? Así que al final encontraste una raza con la cual reproducirte, siento interrumpir tus planes de repoblar la galaxia con medios Saiyajin porque ustedes no saldrán de aquí.

Vegeta dejo por primera vez sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y se volvió al sujeto que le hablaba

Era un hombre de aproximadamente de dos metros de altura ,cuerpo corpulento, piel rojiza y con pequeños cuernos es su cabeza, tipo becerro que no ayudaban en nada más que en hacer ver a tal raza como las bestias que Vegeta creía que eran .

—No seas estúpido —hablo Vegeta en tono amenazante —lo que ocurrió en el pasado fueron ordenes de frízer, la lagartija ya no existe ya no trabajo para él, sobreviviste hasta ahora, no arruines eso y diles a tus dos compañeros que no intenten nada

El sujeto pareció enfurecerse mas y lanzo un puñetazo a Vegeta quien pareció no moverse y esperar el impacto, cuando el puño del sujeto estaba por golpear su rostro, Vegeta desapareció usando su súper velocidad, habilidad recientemente adquirida, reapareciendo a espalda del hombre. El sujeto perdió el balance al no impactar en su adjetivo, tras reponerse de su tambaleo se volvió a Vegeta

—¿cómo te volvieses tan rápido?— pregunto

—papa —Trunks estaba de pie alerta

Vegeta ignoro a su hijo

—he adquirido muchas habilidades en estos últimos años, no te gustara probarlas

El sujeto enfurecido volvió a lanzar su puño hacia Vegeta quien esta vez no se movió, el sujeto tiro su enorme puño a la cara de Vegeta quien lo tomo con su mano antes de que lo alcanzara. La mano del príncipe tomo el puño del sujeto y comenzó a ejercer fuerzas, el enemigo probo a primera mano las fuerzas del Saiyajin, que lo hicieron incluso arrodillarse por el dolor.

—Canalla —grito un segundo hombre de esta raza corriendo al auxilio de su amigo, se dirigía hacia los hombres pelando cundo fue interrumpido por una patada de Trunks

—Esto es uno a uno ¿que no tienen honor?— pregunto el joven

El sujeto impacto en unas mesas que ya estaban vacías, pues al inicio del escándalo los seres que las ocupaban habian salido de la zona

—tu no eres nadie para hablar de honor —dijo el sujeto levantándose —engendro de esta maldita raza, no tienes idea de cuantos planetas piden sus cabezas

Vegeta tiro al sujeto con el que peleaba con un golpe certero de su puño izquierdo

—Pues no las obtendrán hoy— les dijo, extendiendo la palma de su mano hacia el sujeto en el piso y comenzó a formar una carga de energía

Un tercer sujeto que vigilaba en lo alto de las escaleras aprovecho que su adjetivo estaba quieto y apunto con su arma disparando hacia Vegeta

—papá—Trunks grito, al escuchar el sonido del extraño rayo que se dirigía hacia ellos trato de empujar a su padre para sacarlo del camino; pero el rayo de energía negra impacto en la espalda de Trunks cayendo el joven de inmediato

—¡Trunks! —Vegeta se dirigió hacia su hijo, distracción que aprovecharon sus atacantes para huir del lugar

Vegeta recogió a Trunks quien estaba inconsciente, rápidamente reviso su herida mas no encontró ninguna

El encargado del establecimiento se acercó a ellos

—¿es-esta bien señor?—pregunto

—NO, rápido ¿hay un medico aquí?— pregunto

Minutos después se encontraban en una clínica donde un residente del planeta revisaba al joven

Su cara parecía estar en duda durante todo el proceso

—¿Qué pasa con él?— pregunto Vegeta

—Es –es impactante —dijo el médico— parece que su cuerpo adsorbió una energía que deambula por su ser

—¿Quiere decir que ese rayo entro en su cuerpo pero no salió de él?

—Así es, lo que usted vio fue una arma especial su objetivo es destruir por dentro a las víctima, si no logramos que esa energía salga terminara con él desde el interior

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo—Vegeta desespero— dígame como la sacamos de él

—En este lugar es imposible

Vegeta tomo del cuello al medico

—No diga tonterías, debe haber un lugar. Si usted sabe de esa arma debe saber de la solución hable de una vez—dijo en tono amenazante

—Son-son armas experimentales—por favor yo no sé como

—PIENSE —amenazo Vegeta

—en- en la base 32, ahí esta una estación de pa- patrulla galáctica, ellos se encarga de buscar quienes fabrican esas armas si alguien sabe de eso sarán ello

—por favor suélteme

Vegeta lo soltó

—En la base 32 no está muy lejos de aquí ¿cuánto tiempo puede resistir mi hijo?

El doctor se sostenía el pecho tratando de recobrar el ritmo normal de su respiración

—yo- yo diría que unos dos días, parece que el cuerpo de su hijo está reteniendo el fluido de la energía, no ha recorrido lo suficiente para hacer daño —dijo y después de reponerse continuo—es sorprendente —comentó

—Aguanta Trunks —dijo –Vegeta a su hijo inconsciente

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

 **Tengo en mente generalidades de como continuara esta historia, los siguientes capítulos serán entre una mescla del presente y diferentes recuerdos y etapas de la relación Vegeta Trunks, pero si tienen algunas sugerencias serán bien venidas PM o comentarios.**

 **Gracias a los que me han animado a una nueva historia.**

 **6/4/18**


	2. Chapter 2

**NO TE PERDERE**

 **Hola, gracias por leer bueno comenzamos en este viaje de recuerdos y presente**

 **Sky d: sí tienes razón olvidé aclarara la edad de Trunks, en esta historia tiene 17 años aún muy joven para entrar a un Bar, aunque parece conocerlos jajaja**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

Había pasado un par de horas, la nave se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su destino

— _No sabemos qué efecto puede hacer esa energía en su sistema, debe mantenerse en reposo si la invasión abarca más espacio, los daños pueden ser irreversible —había dicho el medico_

Vegeta fijo los controles en automático se levantó de la cabina y se dirigió hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo

Parecía solo dormir. Vegeta se acercó a él y toco su mejilla estaba fría, saco el control de su bolsillo y lo dirigió hacia la consola y presionando unos botones para aumento la calefacción dos grados mas

El espacio por naturaleza es frio, trato de igualar la temperatura de la tierra; la temperatura que para Trunks era familiar, esa temperatura que alguna vez, en sus primeros días de estancia, considero molesta y ahora desearía estar ahí

¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cómo fue que ver el sufrimiento de una persona le hacía sentir tan impotente? Había pasado los primeros años de su vida evitando esta clase de ataduras, había observado como los lazos de familia habían sido la perdición para muchos en el espacio, había visto como muchos seres, de diferentes especies, estaban dispuestos a dar su vida porque su prole tuviera una oportunidad, sospechaba que la muerte de su propio padre, pocos días después de que fue entregado a Frízer, tenía que ver con un intento fallido por recuperarlo.

— _Tu padre no quería esto para ti —_ le había dicho Napa en alguna ocasión.

Él mismo recordaba a su padre hacer planes de grandeza para él, verlo con esperanza y orgullo de que sería el gran súper Saiyajin, ese mítico ser que solo aparecía cada mil años. Claro que sería él, aunque la leyenda estaba un poco distorsionada al creer que solo uno podía lograr la trasformación.

Cuantas guerras había cruzado, cuantos seres había aniquilado en su búsqueda de poder. Tal vez él había hecho muchas cosas que merecían este castigo; aunque en una conciencia tan endurecida como la suya no se lo recordaba muy a menudo; pero Trunks no tenía nada que ver. Ese chico no había lastimado a nadie en toda su vida.

Entre los Saiyajin las relaciones padres e hijos no era muy estrecha, sin embargo la familia real parecía ser la excepción de todo, recordaba a su padre verlo con orgullo, llamarlo constante mente a su lado y viajar con él a diferentes misiones, siempre creyó que su admiración dependía de lo fuerte que era

" _Desde el nacimiento del Rey, no había nacido Saiyajin tan fuerte_ " era un comentario frecuente al admirar al pequeño príncipe en sus entrenamientos.

Ahora que era padre se preguntaba ¿esa relación con su padre fue producto de orgullo por su fortaleza? ¿O sería algo más? ¿Sería que el amor no era algo lejos de la naturaleza Saiyajin? Se contaba que hace siglos los Saiyajin habían sido una sociedad muy diferente, ¿sería que en su ambición se habían auto despojado de esos sentimientos?

Un movimiento de Trunks le hizo regresar a la realidad

—Trunks—llamo

Pero el joven pareció volver a un sueño profundo

—Ahhh—suspiro observando a su hijo

Los diferentes Trunks habían hecho cambios en él que nunca nadie más los habría hecho. Él del futuro abrió la puerta a un camino que cambiaría su vida y el pequeño le ayudo a seguir en el camino.

 **Recordó**

El torneo de Cell había terminado, Trunks del futuro se había marchado. Kakaroto se había ido para siempre ¿Que había para él en este planeta? Lo mejor era irse, su hijo crecería bien ya lo había, visto. Su mujer no necesitaba nada que él podría darle, su belleza atraería rápidamente a un hombre a su lado si ella lo quisiera, por alguna razón este pensamiento pareció inconcebible en su mente, desde un árbol meditaba en su siguiente movimiento de repente un alboroto llamo su atención, se volvió para ver qué pasaba en el jardín cercano

—Eso es Trunks, así se hace —decía Bulma al ver a su hijo dar unos pasos

—no puedo creerlo, el pequeño Trunks está dando sus primeros pasos. Nunca había visto un bebe caminar tan pronto, vamos cariño—animaba la abuela

El pequeño Trunks daba pasos balanceándose, parecía que su pesado cuerpo lo dominaría y caería pero siguió, dio tres pasos más sin embargo cayo inevitablemente.

—Oh, pequeño— dijo la abuela corriendo a auxiliar a su querido nietecito, sin embargo el pequeño resoplo con disgusto moviendo sus manitas para evitar que la abuela se acercara

—Tan orgulloso como su padre —declaro Bulma—muy bien Trunks, levántate por ti mismo, tú puedes —animo Bulma

El pequeño se puso de pie y volvió a retomar sus pasos

—Así es muy bien, eres todo un guerrero —decía Bulma

"Un guerrero" esa palabras resonaron en la mente de Vegeta

Esa tarde, un poco después de la hora que Bulma acostumbraba a poner a Trunks a tomar su sienta, el príncipe entro por la ventana, camino hasta la cama cuna del pequeño Saiyajin, a pesar de estar dormido la presencia de su padre pareció alertarlo, el pequeño abrió los ojos.

—papá—balbució aun medio dormido

—tengo algo para ti —dijo el príncipe y saco de una bolsa un filete de carne a medio coser producto de una rápida cacería.

Los ojos del pequeño Trunks brillaron con ansiedad ante la necesidad que nunca antes se había plateado

—¿La quieres? Bien, ven por él— le dijo su padre

A continuación saco al bebe de su cama y lo poso en el piso luego se retiró unos metros de él

El niño comenzó a gatear hacia él

—NO— le ordeno, su tono hizo al pequeño detenerse de inmediato

—Si lo quieres debes caminar— le instruyo

Trunks pareció procesar la orden un poco después se puso de pie y al encontrar equilibrio comenzó a caminar hacia su padre

—Bien así, así —dijo su padre con aprobación

Trunks llevaba cinco pasos cuando cayó el piso Vegeta lo observo sin decir nada el pequeño se levantó y prosiguió su camino cuatro pasos más y llego a su padre y espero su premio.

—No —dijo Vegeta —hasta que lo hagas perfecto —tomo al niño y lo devolvió al punto inicial luego se retiró de nuevo

Trunks al verse de nuevo en el inicio de su camino y lejos de su recompensa pareció frustrarse, sus ojos se entristecieron y estaba a punto de llorar

—SIN QUEJAS— dijo su padre —quieres esto, esfuérzate por él —le dijo

Trunks detuvo su llanto en cambio su seño se endureció con determinación y comenzó a caminar esta vez con pasos más definidos

Se posesiono frente a su padre y lo observo en espera de su aprobación

—Bien, esta vez te lo has ganado— dijo entregando el filete de carne a medio cocer con su energía

El pequeño lo tomo y lo comió con presura, los pocos dientes que tenía eran suficientemente fuertes para desgarrar la carne

—Tu madre nunca entendería las necesidades de un Saiyajin— le dijo —no sé cómo sobreviviste en la otra línea de tiempo, pero parece que no puedo darme el lujo de dejarte solo aquí —le dijo—Voy a quedarme y vamos a ver hasta donde puedes llegar— dijo acurrucándose en cuclillas para llegar hasta su hijo y con un pañuelo limpio su carita eliminando toda evidencia de su bocadillo

El niño pareció satisfecho como nunca antes lo había estado

—Papá— dijo y aprovechando la cercanía de su papá abrazo su cuello y se colgó de él

—OYE ¿Qué haces?— dijo Vegeta, pero no quiso apartarlo, en su lugar lo rodeo con sus manos tomándolo por su espalda se levantó con él —bueno, es hora de que vayas a dormir— dijo caminando hacia la cuna lo deposito en ella

Vegeta sintió que una nueva meta llenaba un vacío interior, haría de su hijo un digno Saiyajin

 **Presente**

Vegeta escucho su dispositivo activarse sin perder tiempo se dirigió a la cabina y encendió la comunicación.

La pantalla se encendió mostrando al doctor del planetoide que hace poco dejo atrás

—Señor Vegeta —saludo el hombre

—Doctor, ¿tiene noticia? —pregunto

—Sí, por fin logre comunicarme con la patrulla galáctica, los he puesto al tanto de la situación. En este momento están organizando el personal médico, están es espera de su llegada.

—Bien, una buena noticia. Estoy viajando a toda velocidad, estimo que arribare dentro de nueve horas a más tardar.

—Es un buen tiempo, lo más seguro será actuar antes de las 24 horas ¿Cómo está el muchacho?

—aún sigue inconsciente

—Tal vez sea lo mejor, no debemos permitir que la energía se mueva dentro de su cuerpo, tendré la comunicación abierta en todo momento si algo pasa llámeme

—bien, estere en contacto

Vegeta corto la comunicación, se detuvo un poco a meditar, tamboreo sus dedos en el tablero ¿debería llamar a su esposa? No, se contestó ¿Dé que le serviría una terrícola estérica a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

"Aguanta Trunks, no te perderé" prometió.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Calay: Gracias por leer mis historias

Bris Vernica: Espero que los demás capítulos te gusten

Inary go: ¿Qué si aparecerá Goten? Pues es un viaje de recuerdos estoy segura que goten tendrá algo que ver por ahí aun no estoy segura

Mica Natsuki: Estoy tratando de dar ese toque de drama, aunque no tengo mucha experiencia con la aventura ni el drama pero veremos que sale

Saludos a todos en especial a los que me dejaron su comentario, SALUDOS A :

Mica Natsuki,Calay,Paty, ,Inary go ,Sky d y Bris Vernica Gracias por comentar

13/4/18


	3. Chapter 3

**NO TE PERDERÉ**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Hola, gracias a todos por visitar mi historia, no tengo mucho que decir así que a delante a leer espero les guste**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

—Señor Vegeta —saludo el hombre

—Doctor, ¿tiene noticia? —pregunto

—Sí, por fin logre comunicarme con la patrulla galáctica, los he puesto al tanto de la situación. En este momento están organizando el personal médico, están es espera de su llegada.

—Bien, una buena noticia. Estoy viajando a toda velocidad, estimo que arribare dentro de nueve horas a más tardar.

—Es un buen tiempo, lo más seguro será actuar antes de las 24 horas ¿Cómo está el muchacho?

—aún sigue inconsciente

—Tal vez sea lo mejor, no debemos permitir que la energía se mueva dentro de su cuerpo, tendré la comunicación abierta en todo momento, si algo pasa llámeme

—bien, estere en contacto

Vegeta corto la comunicación, se detuvo un poco a meditar, tamboreo sus dedos en el tablero ¿debería llamar a su esposa? No, se contestó ¿Dé que le serviría una terrícola estérica a miles de kilómetros de distancia?

"Una terrícola estérica"— Recordó

Ya era muy entrada la noche. El entrenamiento rigoroso tenía el efecto de hacer que Vegeta durmiera plácidamente y el de hoy había sido arduo en verdad

—Vegeta–escucho entre sueños mientras alguien sacudía su hombro

—¡Vegeta, despierta!—escucho ahora más claro la voz de su esposa

—Mujer, cinco minutos más —dijo, pretendiendo volver a su sueño

—Vegeta, Trunks no está en su cuarto —dijo con su voz alterada

—Es tarde Bulma—hablo más despierto y consiente

—Ese es el problema —dijo ahora disgustada

—Bien, bien, ¿qué pasa?—pregunto sentándose en su cama

—acabo de ir al cuarto de Trunks y no está en la cama

—seguro fue al baño o a la cocina, ¿buscaste ahí?

—claro que busque ¡NO ESTA!, enciende eso que ustedes tiene adentro y búscalo por su ki

—"Eso" que tú dices no lo tenemos por dentro, lo adquirimos con habilidad —corrigió

—sí, sí. Otro día me presumes lo talentoso que eres, ahora busca a mi bebe

Vegeta tenía la respuesta perfecta, pero decidió terminar eso ya. Se concentró por un momento

—sí, el mocoso esta fuera. Se mueve al norte, lleva un vuelo bastante lento

—Lo ves, no pierdas más el tiempo ve por él antes que algo le pase

—Bulma, tiene seis años, pero es un Saiyajin—dijo, mientras se ponía de pie y se comenzaba a vestirse —el único peligro real que tiene en este momento es que yo lo encuentre

—ya, ya. Apresúrate

Vegeta salió por su balcón "Mujer estérica" refunfuño al salir

A unos kilómetros de ahí

— ¿Porque todo se ve diferente por la noche?—se decía Trunks que según él se dirigía a la montaña Paos sin embargo, a pesar de conocer el camino, por la oscuridad se había desorientado; solo sabía que estaba en el campo pero todo era muy diferente

En lugar de escuchar los pájaros escuchaba raros ruidos y cantos tétricos de alguna lechuza, para empeorar su situación la luna estaba menguante y una nube cubrió la poca luz que le brindaba de pronto Trunks vio un brillo en el suelo, bajo para ver mejor, efectivamente era el rio que bajaba de la montaña

—no debo estar muy lejos, este rio es en el que jugamos con Goten, será mejor que me apresure le dije a Goten que llegaría temprano, además debo regresar antes que me echen de menos —se elevó una vez más —¿hacia donde ahora no puedo ver nada?

De repente sintió algo pasar por sus pies

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Que fue eso?— se puso alerta —después de un monto bajo la guardia— debe haber sido un ave nocturna— dijo, haciéndose hacia tras de repente choco contra un enorme cuerpo.

—AHHHH —grito, volando de inmediato hacia la dirección contraria

—No te muevas de ahí—escucho orden de su padre

—Papá eres tu —dijo entre aliviado y preocupado

—¿Eres sonámbulo? por qué sería el primer caso en un Saiyajin —dijo muy serio

—No papá, yo solo…quería probar mi vuelo y llegar al monte Paos—se explicó bajando la cabeza

—En primer lugar, no tienes permiso de salir de noche y en segundo lugar ibas en dirección equivocada—regaño

—yo… me perdí. El camino se ve diferente por noche

—Mañana después del entrenamiento trataremos esto, hora es mejor regresar a casa si no quieres que tu madre se muera de preocupación.

Ambos regresaron a la corporación capsula donde Bulma los esperaba observando atenta el cielo

Cuando ambos pusieron sus pies en la terraza Bulma corrió a abrazar a su niño perdido

— ¡Trunks! estas bien —dijo, asfixiando al pequeño

—Sí, mamá estoy bien— dijo con dificultad

—¡Qué alivio! —Dijo Bulma, separándose levente de su hijo y respirando con alivio, —¿PERO QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?— dijo, ahora muy molesta, conectando un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Trunks.

—auuu mamá —se quejó el pequeño

—nada de mamá, me has dado el susto de mi vida sabes que no debes salir de casa por la noche—regaño— vamos adentro —dijo Bulma tomando la oreja de su hijo y llevándolo adentro de la casa

—auuu mamá, mamá lo siento papá ya me regaño, no lo volver a hacer lo prometo auu auuu

—y vas a estar castigado toda esta semana ¿me oyes?— dijo Bulma mientras conectaba la palma de su mano en el trasero de su hijo varias veces

Vegeta se quedó en el pasillo escuchando todo el escándalo que hacían su mujer y su hijo

—Mocoso —dijo con desdén —no quisiera estar en tus zapatos, —susurro antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a su dormitorio

Un año después Vegeta le enseño a Trunks a dirigirse por la noche observando la posición de las estrellas aun con este conocimiento Trunks no volvió a escapar, por lo menos no que se dieran cuenta.

Una pequeña sacudida de la nave despertó a Vegeta

—No puede ser, me quede dormido ¿cuánto tiempo?— se preguntó mientras observada los controles —solo fue media hora, no dormía hace mucho —se dijo, dejo la cabina para revisar a su hijo

En la estación de descanso

El doctor estaba terminando de tomar sus alimentos.

—Aquí tiene doctor— decía una enfermera mientras serbia una bebida caliente en la mesa

—Gracias, al fin pude descansar un poco.

—Sí, desde que esos extranjeros se marcharon usted no ha tenido descanso ¿hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—Ah sí, por favor ¿puede conectar el dispositivo de comunicación a la fuente de energía? creo que se ha descargado, estuve por horas intentando llamando a la patrulla galáctica

—claro doctor

—vivir en este planetoide tiene sus desventajas la energía es tan escasa —se lamentaba —y se ven cada caso, sino fuera porque es el único lugar donde me permiten trabajar aun después de perder mi licencia ya me habría ido de aquí

—no diga eso doctor, ¿qué sería de esta pobre gente sin usted?

—pues eso me pregunto yo

La enfermera conecto la fuente de energía

—Ya está —dijo, viendo como el aparato reaccionaba

Sin embargo una luz parpadeante en rojo comenzó a hacerse frecuente

—Doctor ¿qué es esto?

— ¿Qué? déjame ver, se acercó el médico —Oh por dios —me han enviado una información hace una hora —dijo corriendo a encender la computadora —aquí esta, es de la patrulla galáctica es una advertencia de tormenta de meteoros si no me equivoco la nave del señor Vegeta está apunto de entrar a esa zona, debo prevenirlo. Tienen que detener el viaje hasta que sea seguro

—hace una hora y ¿si ya llegaron?

—rápido encienda el dispositivo de comunicación

—doctor aún está muy bajo de energía, no funcionará por lo medos en media hora

—Oh por dios, esperemos que no sea demasiando tarde

En la nave

Vegeta entro en la habitación dormitorio sin embargo Trunks no estaba en la cama

—Trunks— Vegeta llamó, y comenzó a buscar en la habitación —Trunks —llamo de nuevo, un suave ruido se escuchó en su espalda, Vegeta se volteo pudo sentir un ki desconocido. ¿Alguien había abordado la nave sin que él se diera cuenta? ¿Qué tan profundo había dormido? ¿Dónde está Trunks?

—Quien anda ahí, ¡SALGA DE UNA VEZ!—ordeno— no creas que no sé qué estás aquí .

Las luces se apagaron de repente, Vegeta agudizo sus sentidos. El extraño corrió hacia él lanzándole un puño hacia la cara, Vegeta pudo sentir el movimiento a pocos segundos de golpear su cara y logro evadirlo escucho como el sujeto adelanto un par de pasos y aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar, sin embargo el desconocido logro evadir su golpe la lucha siguió por unos minutos y parecían estar sincronizados, golpe bloqueo, golpe bloqueo, patada bloqueo, patada bloqueo, quien fuera que sea era muy habilidoso.

De repente la nave comenzó a sacudirse lo que dificulto la lucha, Vegeta apenas se podía sostener en pie ¿los estaban atacando? ¿Qué era lo que golpeaba la nave? Primero lo primero; trato de ordenar sus prioridades: debía someter a su atacante, saber que hizo con Trunks y lo demás ya se resolvería.

El atacante no contaba con la experiencia de Vegeta así que cayó en uno de los bruscos movimientos de la nave, momento que Vegeta aprovecho para formar un rayo de energía suficientemente grande para acabar esto, levanto su mano y la esfera de energía lleno de luz la cámara permitiéndole ver a los ojos a quién contendía con él, su respiración se detuvo al observar al joven que era su oponente.

—TRUNKS —dijo, al ver a su hijo en el piso observándolo con rabia en sus ojos.

 **Akane: espero que te guste y ojala te animes a seguir con tu historia**

 **Inary go: no será tan malo ,creo, bueno igual quédate para ver que pasara**

 **Gracias por leer a todos y saludos especiales a los que me dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior** **Saludos a:**

 **Bulveggokmil, Bris vernica, Inary go, Calay, sky d, akane tendor**

 **20/4/18**


	4. Chapter 4

**NO TE PERDERÉ**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball serie y personajes NO me pertenece**

Las luces se apagaron de repente, Vegeta agudizo sus sentidos. El extraño corrió hacia él lanzándole un puño hacia la cara, Vegeta pudo sentir el movimiento a pocos segundos de golpear su cara y logro evadirlo escucho como el sujeto adelanto un par de pasos y aprovecho esta oportunidad para atacar, sin embargo el desconocido logro evadir su golpe la lucha siguió por unos minutos y parecían estar sincronizados, golpe bloqueo, golpe bloqueo, patada bloqueo, patada bloqueo, quien fuera que sea era muy habilidoso.

De repente la nave comenzó a sacudirse lo que dificulto la lucha, Vegeta apenas se podía sostener en pie ¿los estaban atacando? ¿Qué era lo que golpeaba la nave? Primero lo primero; trato de ordenar sus prioridades: debía someter a su atacante, saber que hizo con Trunks y lo demás ya se resolvería.

El atacante no contaba con la experiencia de Vegeta así que cayó en uno de los bruscos movimientos de la nave, momento que Vegeta aprovecho para formar un rayo de energía suficientemente grande para acabar esto, levanto su mano y la esfera de energía lleno de luz la cámara permitiéndole ver a los ojos a quién contendía con él, su respiración se detuvo al observar al joven que era su oponente.

—TRUNKS —dijo, al ver a su hijo en el piso

Trunks estaba en el piso en una posición indefensa, en su cara se dibujó una expresión de temor al ver la energía destinada a él, casi de inmediato su gesto cambio a uno de rabia.

— ¿Que ocurre contigo? ¿Por qué no has disparado aun? ¿Vas a fingir que tienes conciencia después de todo lo que has hecho? —pregunto con indignación

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron y Vegeta disipo la energía en su mano

—Trunks, ¿qué te pasa? ¿De que estas hablando?—pregunto

—Mátame ahora que tienes oportunidad, porque si no lo haces voy a perseguirte hasta que te arrepientas de todo lo que has hecho—dijo con fuego en sus ojos

En ese momento la nave sufrió otro golpe que provoco una enorme sacudida haciendo que Vegeta perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al piso, oportunidad que el joven aprovecho para salir de su desventaja. Vegeta cayo de espalda al piso y en fracción de segundos pudo sentir, antes de siquiera intentar levantarse, a Trunks sobre él aprisionándolo por el cuello.

—No voy a perdonar lo que hicisteis— decía con rabia

Vegeta tomo al chico por ambos brazos tratando de liberarse

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? —dijo forcejeando con el joven pero sin usar toda su fuerza

—Toda esa gente que mataste, mi madre mi padre yo los vengaré —grito

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo Vegeta, ahora si uso su fuerza para apartar los brazos de Trunks seguido uso sus piernas para lanzar al joven al otro extremo de la habitación

Trunks cayó en la pared contraria y luego se desplomo al piso

—TRUNKS, MÍRAME— grito Vegeta,— Soy yo, estas delirando. Soy tu padre, tu madre está bien ¡Reacciona!

—Mientes —grito el joven

Otra sacudida hizo temblar la nave, los golpes de meteoros se escuchaban más seguidos y fuertes, la nave no podría resistir muchos más. Vegeta lo sabia

—Trunks, debo regresar a los controles, tranquilízate

Las palabras de Vegeta parecían hacer el efecto contrario en Trunks pues se levantó y se lanzó contra su padre con toda su fuerza.

Vegeta detuvo el golpe de su puño derecho, mientras con su mano izquierda preparo un golpe que impacto en la cara del joven haciéndolo volar hacia la pared y sin perder ni un segundo Vegeta levanto su mano apuntando con dos dedos hacia Trunks y disparo tres veces.

El joven cerró los ojos al ver los rayos dirigidos hacia él, ya no tenía energías para evadirlos, sin embargo en lugar de sentir el dolor de los impactos descubrió que estaba atado de pies y manos, sentado contra la pared

—Necesito que te quedes quieto mientras voy a los controles— dijo Vegeta que había usado su técnica especial para inmovilizar a su hijo con energía que ningún Saiyajin podría romper.

—Canalla, no podrás detenerme por mucho tiempo —gritaba el joven

Vegeta salió y se dirigió a la cabían de control. Las sacudidas eran cada vez más intensas, al llegar a la cabina pudo ver que las luces de emergencia parpadeaban intensamente, se sentó en el asiento de piloto y encendió la pantalla principal.

Pudo ver enormes piedras acercarse al ellos, tomo el control para evadir el próximo golpe, que de impactar contra ellos pudo haber dañado de manera irreversible, las otras pequeñas rocas golpeaban el cuerpo de la nave, Vegeta trato de encender los rayos láser frontales, pero los controles parecían dañados. Golpeo varias veces con su puño en gran botón rojo, hasta que este por fin abrió las armas frontales.

—Basuras— dijo Vegeta, mientras por fin podía manipular la palanca y apuntar hacia las piedras que se acercaban a él, al dispararles estas se rompían en pequeñas piedras que caían en la parte frontal de la nave como lluvias en el parabrisas de un auto, continuo así disparando a las rocas más pequeñas y evadiendo a las grandes, como por más de media hora hasta que todo pareció disiparse.

—Ahhh,— respiro con cansancio, mientras descansaba su cabeza en los controles—salimos por fin —dijo

Después de unos minutos la radio se encendió

—Señor Vegeta, señor Vegeta—llamo la voz en la radio—¿se encuentra bien? conteste por favor —era el doctor

Vegeta encendió la comunicación

—Sí, estamos bien

—Oh, gracias al cielo. Siento mucho pero no pude advertirles a tiempo de la tormenta de meteros.

—Eso ya paso, escuché necesito que me diga que pasa con mi hijo. Él ha despertado pero no me reconoce.

—¡Que! ¿El chico despertó?

—Esta desorientado, habla de venganza y de sucesos que no han pasado

—Comportamiento micológico— dijo el médico para sí mismo

—¿Qué? ¿De que esta hablando?— exigió Vegeta

—Escuche, entre el informe que la patrulla galáctica me envió estaba la posibilidad de un comportamiento micológico, es decir movimientos en los sueños

—Doctor le digo que mi hijo está despierto

—Eso es solo aparentemente, se puede decir que su hijo tiene lo contrario a paraliz de sueño, que es el fenómeno cuando su cerebro despierta y su cuerpo no, impidiendo el movimiento, El joven tiene un lapso de comportamiento micológico aunque su cuerpo despertó el sigue soñando, es decir su hijo está viviendo sus sueños, en este caso yo diría alguna pesadilla.

—Quiere decir que

—Que en sus sueños el pelea contra un enemigo que visualiza en usted, imagino que como guerreros ustedes han enfrentado muchos peligros y enemigos, pues tal vez el chico retiene algunos de esos enemigos en su mente.

—¡Genial! y ¿ahora qué debo hacer?

—Debe mantenerlo bajo control y llegar a su destino lo antes posible ¿Dónde se encuentran ahora?

—No lo sé, la nave está muy dañada y la mayoría de los equipos no funcionan. Debo buscar un lugar donde aterrizar y revisar los daños y conocer cuánto nos hemos desviado.

—Espere un momento, yo puedo ayudar en eso

El doctor busco la señal de comunicación y la ubicó en el radar

—Aquí está, por lo visto se han desvaído mucho del camino pero si vira 30 grados al sur podrán encontrar el viejo planeta Tora actualmente esta deshabitado pero tiene las condiciones de vida para ustedes, podrán aterrizar y ver los daños de la nave.

—Bien, 30 grados. Entendido doctor.

 **Inary go : Bueno, como puedes ver Trunks no se ha hecho malo pero en su mente su padre es el malo, veremos más adelante como solucionan esto.**

 **Saludos a**

 **Calay, inary go,akane tendor y sky d**

 **04/05/18**


	5. Chapter 5

**NO TE PERDERÉ**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball NO me pertenece**

—Pesadillas— dijo y recordó:

 **Hace nueve años**

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la batalla contra boo, la paz había remplazado lo incertidumbre y la vida continuaba como si nada hubiera pasado; o eso aparentaba.

Las dos de la mañana, Vegeta se encontraba durmiendo junto a su esposa cuando de pronto lo despertó una considerable subida de energía, era un ki encendido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se puso de pie y salió hacía la fuente de dicha alarma, entro a la habitación de Trunks, vio al niño durmiendo; pero indudablemente incómodo.

—Trunks, Trunks —llamo para despertarlo

—¡PAPÁ! — despertó el niño, estaba alterado. Observo su alrededor como tratando de reconocer el lugar en donde se encontraba.

—Trunks, cálmate fue una pesadilla—dijo para tranquilizarlo

—¿Eso-eso fue? —dijo entre respiración

Vegeta detecto lo afectado que el pequeño estaba

—¿Te gustaría bajar a tomar algo de agua?—ofreció

El niño lo vio, parecía avergonzado y asustado; finalmente bajo la mirada y afirmo con su cabeza en aceptación de la oferta.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina

Vegeta abrió el refrigerador y saco algo de leche en un vaso, lo sostuvo con su mano derecha y a continuación la hizo brillar con su energía hasta dejar la leche tibia.

—Ten— dijo— esto te relajara

—Gracias— el niño tomo el vaso y comenzó a beber

Vegeta pudo ver que el chico estaba avergonzado

—Trunks, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse, yo suelo tener pesadillas a veces. Es normal —consoló.

El niño coloco su vaso en la mesa

—Papá, tú ¿crees que exista alguien muy muy fuerte? ¿Más fuerte que tú o que el señor Goku?

—No lo sé Trunks, el espacio es muy grande ¿eso te preocupa?

—¿Y si aparece alguien?—Trunks pregunto con preocupación

—Pues por eso entreno Trunks, para proteger tu madre y a ti —el pequeño lo observo parecía aun en incertidumbre

—Mira —siguió explicando— aun si alguien mas fuerte llegara, nosotros somos un equipo— dijo aunque nunca había querido admitir antes que era parte de los guerreros z —siempre habrá algo que se pueda hacer.

—Yo también quiero ser fuerte papá, quiero defender a mamá

—Bueno, entonces vamos a entrenar, sabes que ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez que vaya al espacio a vienes con migo y entrenamos?

—De verdad —dijo el pequeño, no lo podía cree su papá lo estaba invitando a entrenar en uno de sus viajes —¿De verdad papa puedo ir con tigo?

—Claro ¿por qué no? pero ahora es mejor que descanses, un buen sueño es parte de la vida de un guerrero.

—Sí gracias papá oye… —se detuvo un momento

—¿Qué? Vamos dilo

—¿Puedo- puedo dormir contigo y mamá?

—Ahhh Trunks —iba a decir que era un Sayajin, que debía superar sus miedos , pero al ver la cara de expectativa de Trunks decidió aceptar—está bien solo esta noche eh.

—Gracias papá

Ambos regresaron a la alcoba Trunks, se apresuró y se metió a la cama junto a su mamá de esa manera quedaría en medio de los dos.

—¿Que paso Trunks? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?— dijo Bulma acariciando la cabecita junto a ella

—Sí, papá me dejo venir —dijo mientras Vegeta entraba a la cama también

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte cariño, todos tenemos un mal sueño de vez en cuando —dijo Bulma, mientras besaba la frente de su pequeño.

—Ya —renegó Vegeta— tampoco lo mimes tanto

—Mira quien lo dice, yo no fui quien lo trajo a la cama —observo Bulma

—Están pelando por mí —dijo Trunks divertido

—No, — respondió Vegeta— estamos discutiendo por **tu culpa** que es diferente, ahora adormir antes que me arrepienta —concluyo apagando la luz

 **Presente**

Pesadillas dijo en su mente

Vegeta regreso a la habitación donde dejo a Trunks. Al entrar en ella vio muchas cosas tiradas: La cama se había volcado, la mesa estaba contra una pared y pequeños objetos habían caído al piso donde se rompieron.

—Ahhh —suspiró al ver el desastre—Trunks—comenzó a llamar— ¿estás bien?

Comenzó a buscar entre las cosas y al levantar la cama volcada recibió un golpe justo en la mandíbula. Trunks, con sus pies aun atados estaba esperando el momento para atacar.

—ahh— se quejó— Vegeta por el ataque no esperado

Se estabilizo y vio al joven en el piso aun atado en una posición nada ventajosa viéndolo con ferocidad

—¿Esta es tu forma de celebrar que sobrevivimos a esto?— Pregunto ya recuperado

—hubiera preferido que la nave estallará con ambos dentro —dijo Trunks

—Sí, sí. Eso imagino ¡Escucha muchacho! estas atado e indefenso ¿te parece buena idea hacer enfadar a tu captor? creí enseñarte estrategias.

—Lo que no entiendo pes por qué aun soy tu prisionero no te tentaste la conciencia matar a los demás ¿a dónde me llevas?

—tienes razón en algo, yo nunca tome prisioneros. Son mucho trabajo y no tengo esa paciencia —le dijo al joven —ahhh— suspiro —no sé por qué te estoy siguiendo el juego —se dijo a sí mismo—escucha, voy a Salir debo revisar los daños. En cuanto estemos listos continuamos ¡No intentes nada! porque es más fácil viajar con un prisionero inconsciente ¿me entiendes?

Trunks prefirió no responder

Vegeta salió de la nave, dio un ligera revisión visual al planeta donde se encontraba, era un paisaje lúgubre: superficie rocosa, pocas vegetaciones, corrientes de aire áridos que levantaban pequeños remolinos de polvo marrón que se disipaban casi de inmediato. Levanto la vista al cielo una atmosfera naranja los cubría si, este planeta era el resultado indudable de una población que se dedicó a agotar los recursos naturales sin preocuparse por renovarlos, y una vez acabados se retiraban en busca de otro planeta que ofrezca las condiciones para la vida. Este disponible u ocupado ya.

—Son una plaga de langostas —dijo al ver la tierra casi muerta bajo sus pies—este planeta ya no vale ni un centavo.

Bueno no era su trabajo rescatar este planeta, aprovecharía la soledad para revisar su nave dio una vuelta alrededor de la nave y pudo ver abolladuras y algunos cables que se suponen deben ir dentro prácticamente arrancados. Y algún agujero, que de no cubrirse, sería una pérdida de oxigeno total en cuestión de horas.

—No será tan rápido como pensé— se dijo

Regreso a la nave para tomar el quipo disponible y comenzar las reparaciones.

Media hora después tenía los cables asegurados; pero el agujero debía ser soldado, necesitaba metal apropiado

"La mesa" pensó, esperó que sea lo suficientemente grueso para aguantar la presión

Trunks estaba en la habitación trataba de desatar sus manos

—Rayos, esto es tan fuerte debo aprovechar este momento —se decía

—No pierdas tu energía— le dijo Vegeta, al entrar — no podrás soltarte —se detuvo un momento frente al chico— Trunks, mírame ¿aún no me reconoces?—intento una vez mas

—No olvidaría tu infernal cara nunca —respondió el chico

—AHhhh sigue igual, bueno ya casi término. Luego iremos a la base, ahí podrán ayudarte.

Vegeta se dirigió hacia la mesa metálica y Salió de ahí

Veinte minutos después termino su tarea

—Bien ya está todo

Se dirigió a la nave, entro a la habitación; pero no vio a Trunks

—De nuevo Trunks, ¿cuantas veces crees que caeré en la misma trampa?— dijo buscando en la habitación— Trunks— dijo recorriendo el cuarto —¿dónde te metiste ahora?— dijo al ver todo en su lugar, no era posible que se haya ido pero no estaba

—No, no puede ser— dijo, viendo que la escotilla de la ventana que había sido removida .

Salió corriendo de la nave, Vio a por todas partes

— ¿dónde estás? está suprimiendo su ki, rayos Trunks, no estamos para jugar a las escondidas.

 **A cierta distancia de la nave**

El joven corría, se detuvo y se escondió tras una piedra que sobresalía Trunks, jadeaba. Había tenido que correr sin usar el vuelo para no ser detectado.

—Seguro que ya se debió dar cuenta de que me fui—se dijo — ¿pero qué clase de planeta es este? —Se detuvo a observar—perece abandonado

Siguió caminando ya más lento

 **En otro lado del planeta**

Había tres personas, cargaban varias materiales a una vieja nave, eran tres seres del planeta Cora, seres humanoides de orejas puntiagudas y cabezas parcialmente calvas de con una línea de cabellos que comenzaba en sus frentes y terminaba en una larga coleta en sus espaldas y piel verde. Eran dos hombres mayores y un joven.

—Parece que ya no queda mucho en este planeta papá— dijo el joven al ser más grande

—Si, la chatarra que dejaron los seres de este planeta ya se acabó. Será nuestro último viaje a este lugar; pero ese no es un problema, planetas como este hay muchos. Buscaremos otro.

—Este lugar quedo muy devastado, apenas hicimos cinco viajes, sin embargo hemos vendido toda la chatarra a buen precio —dijo el tercer ser

—mira tío, esta pieza parece der de zintiun, es un metal bastante raro

—sí,— dijo examinando el metal— parece ser que lo extrajeron de este planeta, con razón lo terminaron tan rápido, se dedicaron a sacar todo el metal y otros minerales que encontraban.

—¡tío, mira!. Alguien viene —advirtió el joven al ver acercarse a Trunks

Trunks corrió hacia ellos

—Oigan ustedes, están en grave peligro —dijo Trunks, al estar cerca de ellos

—¿Muchacho cómo es que estas aquí?—pegunto el padre ente la sorpresa

—Se los explicare después, ahora escuchen, hay un asesino peligrosos a aquí ¿Esta nave puede salir de inmediato?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Vegeta caminaba buscando algún rastro de Trunks. Sus huellas eran confusas y disimuladas, justo como él le había enseñado, pero nada que un rastreador experimentado no pudiera encontrar.

De repente escucho el sonido de un motor en la dirección a la que se dirigía

—¡Qué! ¿Qué fue eso? —se preguntó, pocos segundos después vio como una nave de carga se elevaba hacia el cielo de este planeta.

—NO, NO, NO. ¡NO puede ser!— se dijo, corriendo hacia su nave.

Llego lo más rápido posible y encendió los motores; sin embrago la nave no despegaba

—vamos, vamos ¿qué pasa ahora? —rugió, golpeando los controles en su desesperación.

En ningún momento había contemplado la posibilidad de que Trunks saboteara la nave antes de su huida.

 **Espero les haya gustado, tal vez esto se ponga un poco lento, la verdad no estoy muy enfocada a donde va esto. Prácticamente me voy sorprendiendo en cada capítulo, pero tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

 **Saludos a:**

 **Sky d, inary go, bulveggokmil y Calay**

11/5/18


	6. Chapter 6

NO TE DEJARE

Declaración legal : Dragón Ball no me pertenece

Vegeta corre hacia los controles sin embargo estos no funcionan

—No, no puede ser ¡TRUNKS NO!— grito en su desesperación, debía actuar rápido

—El radio—se dijo— llego hasta el radio, llevaba mucho tiempo apagado Vegeta rogo porque aunque sea esto funcione, conecto el aparto, pero este parecía muerto, veinte segundos después una luz se encendía.

—Sí— dijo Vegeta, ante la primera cosa que parecía salir bien este día, presiono el botón para abrir la comunicación

—Vegeta, Vegeta por fin me contestas —escucho la voz de Bulma —llevo horas intentando

—No tengo tiempo ahora mujer, debo colgar —dijo interrumpiendo la llamada de su esposa para poder abrir otra llamada

—oye no te atre—fue lo último que escucho de su esposa antes de cortar la comunicación.

Comenzó a rastrear los dispositivos más cercanos en cuestión de minutos pudo encontrar una nave cercana tenían que ser ellos.

 **En la nave**

—Ya estamos fuera del planeta —ahora puedes explicarnos de que se trata todo esto muchacho dijo en mayor de los tripulantes a Trunks

—Gracias por todo, como les dije, ese asesino me tomo prisionero no tengo idea de adonde me llevaba, pero si sé que es muy peligroso

—Vaya— dijo el joven— tuviste mucha suerte de que estemos ahí, ya nadie visita estos planetas abandonados

—Sí, lo tuve. Gracias otra vez. Lo siento, entre tanta correr no me he presentado, mi nombre es Trunks

—El mío es Ren y el de los controles es mi hermano Sheto y por su puesto mi hijo Soto, nosotros nos dedicamos a recoger los residuos abandonados de estos planetas

—Eh Ren, tengo una llamada entrante —dijo Sheto, desde los controles

—¡Qué! Pero que raro, deja escucharla

La pantalla se encendió y el rostro de Vegeta apareció en ella

—Es él— dijo Trunks— que pasa ¿ahora eres tú el que está atrapado?— se burló de su padre

—Escúchenme— dijo Vegeta, dirigiéndose a los seres que controlaban la nave ignorando a su hijo —no sé quiénes son, pero están en un gran peligro, el joven que transportan es mi hijo él es un peligro para ustedes, es un Saiyajin muy poderoso y en este momento es altamente inestable, necesita ser llevado para recibir ayuda médica.

Los tres parecieron asombrarse de esta información

—NO LO ESCUCHEN —dijo Trunks —solo quiere que me regresen a él es un asesino, él fue quien mato a toda mi familia.

—¿Ren?— pregunto Sheto, desde los controles

—Corta la comunicación —ordeno su hermano

—¡NO!, escuchen, es impor—Vegeta, no pudo terminar su mensaje

—Vaya, ese sujeto parecía muy desesperado— dijo en joven Soto

—Soto, ¿por qué no llevas a nuestro pasajero atrás? para que descanse, el planeta a donde nos dirigimos está muy lejos aún—dijo Ren

—Sí, papá, vamos Trunks

—Sí y gracias por todo, solo necesito llegar a un planeta y ya no los molestare

—No es ninguna molestia, si mi hijo se encontrara alguna vez en peligro, espero que alguien le preste su ayuda así que nosotros te ayudaremos.

—Son ustedes muy gentiles, gracias

—Ven Trunks, vamos atrás tal vez quieras comer algo —dijo el joven Soto

Ambos adultos se quedaron solos

—¿Qué piensas Sheto? —pregunto a su hermano

—¿No lo sé? —dijo pensativo

—Ese hombre me pareció muy sincero ¿crees que sea su hijo y este huyendo por alguna razón?

—No lo sé, el chico también parece sincero

—Hay algo que no quise decir delante de Soto, pero pude reconocer al sujeto que llamo

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? —pregunto Ren

—Lo vi una vez en un informe policial. No. no puedo estar equivocado, él es Vegeta el príncipe de los Saiyajin, según el informe perteneció a el imperio de Freezer cuando aún regia gran parte de la galaxia; era considerado uno de sus más peligrosos oficiales.

—Entonces ¿crees que estamos en peligro?

Ambos se quedaron callados por un momento

—Oye tengo una idea y ¿si vamos a la próxima estación de la patrulla galáctica y dejamos al chico ahí?—sugirió Ren

—Sí, y ¿como justificamos el cargamento? No, nos arrestarían y nos acusarían de saqueo, recuerda que no contamos con permiso.

—Sí, es verdad —dijo Ren

Hubo otro momento de silencio entre los hermanos

—Y ¿si le entregamos al chico?—sugirió ahora Sheto

—No, ¡Eso nunca!—dijo, enérgicamente—, ¿cómo puedes sugerir algo así? si ese sujeto es tan peligroso estaríamos enviando al chico a la muerte

—Bueno yo solo decía que

—Pues la respuesta en no, lo llevaremos con nosotros al planeta comercial una vez ahí… ya veremos que hacer

—Como tú digas hermano

En el planeta abandonado

Vegeta se dejaba caer en su asiento sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos en señal de derrota

—Ahhh—dejo escapar un grito de frustración, y le dio entrada a la llamada que estaba pidiendo entrar desde ya varios minutos

Bulma apareció en la pantalla ahora

—Escúchame bien, no te atrevas a cortar esta llamada —amenazo con un tono de voz que haría obedecerle al mismo freezer —he estado intentado llamarles por horas, la nave estuvo mandando señales de auxilio quiero saber que está pasando—exigió

—¿Estas sentada? por que esto es fuerte —dijo antes de comenzar su relato

Diez minutos después

— ¿Cómo es posible que pasara todo esto y no me llamaras?—dijo Bulma en tono alterado

—¡¿ Y que podrías hacer tu a esa distancia?! —se defendió Vegeta en tono aún más alto

—Pues no se Vegeta tal vez, por el hecho QUE SOY SU MADRE,—dijo con sarcasmo— por el amor de dios que lógica la tuya —grito ahora

—Trataba de ahorrarte esta preocupación—se justificó sin ceder — si todo hubiera salido bien a esta hora ya estría todo resuelto

—Pero no lo está —siguió enfadada—escúchame Vegeta —dijo levantándose de su silla y colocando sus manos sobre la mesa —tu sacaste a mi hijo de su planeta de origen y lo llevaste a la galaxia donde sabes que tienes enemigos —acuso— si algo le llega a pasar yo…yo..

—¡¿Qué?!—dijo Vegeta, imitando la misma pose— ¿Que harás? —desafío a que terminar su amenaza

Bulma se dejó caer en su asiento y trato de calmarse

—Vegeta, este no es momento para discutir, debemos buscar una solución —dijo regresando a su asiento ya más calmada

—Debo ir tras él, esa es la solución—hablo Vegeta ya más controlado— pero saboteo la nave antes de irse

—Déjame escanear la nave desde mi computadora, podre saber qué le pasa

Bulma tecleo por unos cinco minutos

—Aquí esta, —dijo al encontrar el desperfecto de la nave—escucha voy a indicarte que puedes hacer —dijo a su esposo

En la nave de carga

—¿Te gusta este pan Trunks? —pregunto Soto

—sí, es delicioso. Nunca había probado algo así

—Es de la harina de una raíz de mi planeta, se puede conservar por mucho tiempo. Mi madre siempre nos prepara grandes cantidades antes de un viaje—explico

—Por favor dale las gracias por mí cuando regreses

—y ¿Dónde te encontraste con ese sujeto Trunks ?—pregunto

—pues yo…—Trunks, trato de recordar los últimos acontecimientos; pero hubo una Confusión en su mente que le provocó un fuerte dolor en su cabeza—Ahhhhh—se quejó mientras se tomaba de la cabeza

—Trunks ¿te sientes bien?—pregunto Soto muy preocupado —llamare a mi papá—dijo poniéndose de pie

—NO por favor no, ya estoy bien no lo molestes más —dijo sintiéndose un poco aliviado

—¿estás seguro?

—sí, solo debo descansar

—bien ¿Por qué no te recuestas un poco?

—sí, gracias.

En el planeta abandonado

Media hora después Vegeta se encontraba bajo la mesa de controles. NO, no había nada que pudiera reemplazar la pieza faltante. Trunks sabía exactamente como dejar esta nave inmóvil

De repente algo pareció hacerle sombra

—Vegeta —dijo una voz conocida

Vegeta se deslizo para salir de la sombra de la mesa y encontrarse con dos Saiyajin mas

—Ya era hora Kakaroto —dijo al Saiyajin que acababa de tele trasportarse hasta la nave

—señor Vegeta ¿dónde está Trunks? —pregunto muy preocupado un adolecente de cabellos negros que estaba atrás de Goku

—y ¿Tenías que traerlo contigo?— dijo Vegeta

—Insistió en venir —explico Goku—aquí está el repuesto que Bulma dijo que necesitabas —dijo sacando la pieza faltante

—Bien dámela, ahora no estorben— dijo volviendo a deslizarse a la mesa de controles

—señor Vegeta —insistió Goten

—No lo sé, en cuanto repare la nave iremos traes él, ahora no sofoques niño —concluyo con fastidio

—cálmate Goten, todo saldrá bien—tranquilizo Goku

—Papá ¿no puedes rastrearlo por su ki he ir tras él?

—Temo que no, lo he estado intentando desde que llegue pero no logró identificar su ki

—Trunks ha modificado su ki —explicó Vegeta desde abajo— la energía en su ser parece ir abarcando más espacio de su esencia ya apenas podía identificarlo cuando estaba cerca —se explico

Goten bajo la mirada con preocupación, Goku puso la mano sobre su hombro

No te preocupes Goten lo encontraremos, ahora deja a Vegeta trabajar— dijo llevándose al adolecente a lado trasero de la nave.


	7. Chapter 7

**No Te Perderé**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

Vegeta observa detenidamente el mapa en la pantalla

—y ahora ¿adónde iremos?— Pregunta Goku

— Aquí —indica Vegeta, un punto en el mapa

—y ¿cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Goku

—pude ver la nave en el que Trunks se fue, es de esas naves comerciales. Llegan arrasan con cualquier cosa vendible y luego se dirigen a los planetas comerciales, los seres con los que viajaba era de la raza Tag, comerciantes por naturaleza, tienen que estar aquí—dice señalando un planeta—debemos darnos prisa no se quedaran por mucho tiempo.

En el planeta comercial

—Vaya, —dijo Trunks observando el planeta —parece un enorme merado

—sí así es, aquí llegan personas de diferentes planetas podrás ver las cosas más exóticas que pudieras imaginar, -—dijo Soto

—Bien ya estamos aquí —dice Ren, bajando la rampa de la nave —escucha Trunks hemos decidido que lo mejor para ti será que te llevemos a la próxima estación de patrulla galáctica, pero ante debemos descargar nuestro cargamento aquí

—gracia señor Ren, han hecho por mi más de lo que esperaba

—Tardaremos un par de horas, Soto quédate con Trunks

—sí, vamos Trunks voy a darte un recorrido por el mercado

Un poco más tarde

La nave de vegeta aterriza en el planeta los tres salían al exterior

—wau Vegeta, aquí hay mucha gente, no será nada fácil encontrarlos —observaba Goku

—Voy a hablar con el encargado de recibir las naves él debe saber de las que han estrado recientemente

—Bien yo buscare entre la gente— dice Goten

—Bie, ten cuidado— recomiendo Goku

Vegeta y Goku se dirigen un lugar que parece la oficina de control entran al recinto

—Señores —dice un sujeto delgado y alto de piel verde — ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?

—Sí, busca una nave es un modelo de carga de la zona oeste esta conducida por habitantes del planeta Tag —explica Vegeta

—habitantes de la raza Tag mmmm—pensó el hombre por un momento —¿puedo saber por qué los buscan?

—Es algo personal— se limitó Vegeta a decir

—la verdad me gustaría ayudarles, pero naves entran cada diez minutos la verdad no tengo el control de quienes son o que transportan

—Escúcheme, será mejor que —Vegeta estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero Goku intervino

—señor, es muy importante para nosotros, en esa nave se transporta un joven que necesita de nuestra ayuda

—oh, señor la verdad lo siento mucho, pero no puedo ayudar

—Vámonos de aquí— dice Vegeta— lo buscaremos a la antigua—ambos se retiran

Una vez que se retiraron el sujeto de la oficina llama deprisa

—Ren contesta llama —decía

—sí, ¿Que pasa?— contesta alguien

—escucha, hay dos sujetos preguntando por ustedes

—¡¿Qué?! No les habrás dicho que estamos aquí ¿cierto?

—No, los he despistado un poco, pero dijeron que los buscarían

—Gracias por avisar —cortaron la comunicación

—¿Que pasa?— interrogo sheto a su hermano

—Parece que el sujeto que nos persigue está en el planeta

—Lo sabía—dijo preocupado— estamos en problemas, debemos ocultarnos

—Cálmate, no tiene forma de encontrarnos, Soto —dijo recordando— debemos ir por el

Mientras tanto Goten caminaba por el mercado

—Aquí hay demasiadas personas

—jovencito está usted en el mejor lugar —dijo un anciano tomándolo de la mano— yo tengo los artículos que un joven como usted necesita

Era un viejo muy pequeño parecía delgado pero tenía un enorme caparazón parecido al de un escarabajo dorado

—eh señor, no estoy buscando comprar nada, esto buscando a mi amigo—dice Goten sacando una fotografía y mostrándola—¿ ha visto usted a este chico?— pregunta

El anciano lo observa

—Mmm no, temo que no nunca he visto a un joven con ese color de cabello, pero en cambio tengo esta fragancia que ha sido traída de los planetas perdidos de la galaxia 6, si usted las usa le aseguro que no habrá ninguna jovencita que pueda resistirse— le mostraba el anciano

—No, gracias debo encontrar a mi amigo — Goten decidió seguir su búsqueda

El anciano camino un par de metros cuando un sujeto gordo de baja estatura con el parecido de un jabalí humanoide choco contra el anciano haciéndolo caer

—¡¿Qué!? pero que pasa, oye— dijo el anciano viendo como el sujeto aprovechaba su dificultad para ponerse de píe para tomar su bolso de dinero y huir con el

—Ladrón, ladrón — gritaba el anciano aun en el suelo

—¿Qué? espera un momento —dijo Goten persiguiendo al ladrón

Goten persiguió al sujeto por la calle, este que conocía bien la ruta se dirigió donde se encontraban pequeños comerciantes, ocultándose entre ellos, corrió un buen tramo se volvió a ver hacia atrás, noto que había perdido a Goten. Se detuvo en un callejón estaba tomando aliento cuando fue sorprendido por Goten lo tomo del cuello y lo puso contra la pared

—¡Qué! pero como —intento hablar el sujeto

—Nunca te has enfrentado a la velocidad de un Saiyajin —se presentaba Goten

—¿Uun Sa- Saiyajinnn? Por favor no me lastimesn toma todo lo que quieras —dijo el sujeto mientras vaciaba sus bolsillos sacando numerosos objetos

—solo quiero el bolso del anciano

—tómalo, tómalo— dijo es ladrón

Goten lo tomo y regreso al lugar donde dejo al anciano cuando volvió este ya se había puesto de pie con la ayuda de otra persona

—Tome señor, esto es suyo dijo Goten— entregando a viejo su bolsa

—Gracia— dijo el viejo —oigan todos, este joven es un me ha salvado

Una gran cantidad de personas comenzaron a rodear a Goten

—oigan yo… no, no es para tanto —decía Goten muy incomodo

Trunks paseaba con Soto cuando vieron el alboroto

—mira, Soto ¿Que estará pasando ahí?

—Vamos a ver— dijo soto

Al acercarse pudieron ver al joven incomodo por todos sus admiradores

—¡¿Goten!?— llamo Trunks muy sorprendido

—¡Trunks!, eres tu dijo Goten, saliendo del tumulto de personas

—¿Lo conoces Trunks?— pregunto soto

—Sí, es mi mejor amigo ¿Goten que haces aquí?— pregunto

—¿Como que que hago aquí? estamos buscándote—explico— tu padre está muy preocupado por ti papá y yo hemos venido a buscarte también

—¿Qué? mi padre dijiste— dijo Trunks, en shock —¿él está vivo?

—Pues sí, él y mi papa están buscándote ahora

—Pero no puedo sentir si ki

—Ah sí, dijo que tenías problemas con eso; pero no te preocupes, ven con migo yo te llevare

—Esas son buenas noticias Trunks— dijo Soto —feliz por su amigo

—Sí, no puedo creerlo. Vamos Goten llévame con él dijo –muy entusiasmado

Los tres jóvenes caminaban hacia el lugar donde Goten los dirigía

—vaya esto fue más rápido de los que esperaba — dijo Goten— ahora debemos ir por papá y salir del planeta cuanto antes, el señor Vegeta dijo que teníamos poco tiempo

—¿sí?, ¿ poco tiempo para qué?—pregunto Trunks

—Tu papá dijo que debíamos llévate a un centro médico, o algo así, de la patrulla galáctica

Un centro medica yo —los recuerdos de Trunks fueron confusos es ese momento sus sentidos no podían coincidir la confusión y la realidad —ahh mi cabeza—se quejó detenido su paso

— ¡Que! Trunks ¿qué te pasa? se detuvo Goten, al ver a su amigo sujetar su cabeza

—Trunks—Soto se detuvo y se dirigio corriendo hacia su amigo

Trunks se puso de pie su mirada estaba encendida con rabia antes de que Soto pudiera llegar a el Trunks creo una ráfaga de ki lanzándola contra el joven comerciante

—¡Soto! —grito Goten al comprender las intenciones de Trunks

La ráfaga de ki fue tan rápida que en segundos arraso con todo lo que tenía enfrente, Trunks observo para asegurarse que cumplió su objetivo

—Trunks ¿Que te pasa?— escucho una voz en el cielo, elevo su vista para ver a Goten sosteniendo a Soto protegido en las alturas

—Creyeron que iban a engañarme— dijo amenazante —usted son parte de esos asesinos —acuso totalmente fuera de si

—¿Qué? Trunks ¿de qué hablas? soy yo Soto —el joven comerciante trataba de hacer razonar a Trunks

—Olvídalo Soto, él esta perturbado, no te reconocerá— dijo Goten bajando— corre yo lo detendré —mando

El joven Soto corrió, Trunks levanto su mano para enviar un ataque de ki pero Goten apareció frente a el

— ¿Vasta, déjalo ir! —ordeno—Trunks ¡mírame! Soy yo Goten

—No vas a engañarme— dijo Trunks, poniéndose en posición de pelea, Goten hizo lo mismo. Tendría que detener a su amigo

En otro lado del planeta

Ren y Sheto se dirigían al área de metales

—¡Alto ustedes dos!— escucharon la orden de Vegeta, ambos se congelaron es sus lugares

—¿Son ellos?— pregunto Goku

—Sí, te dije que los enconaríamos en el área de metales, —dijo a Goku— ahora ustedes dos si aprecian su vida Van A Decirme Dónde Está **Mi Hijo** —dijo Vegeta, tomando del cuello al mayor de los seres

–Se- señor, nosotros no sabemos de qué está hablando, debe usted estar confundiéndonos —intentaron despistar a Vegeta

— Así es como quieren jugar ¿eh? Bien yo puedo persuadirlo a hablar— dijo levantando su mano y formando una bola de ki

—Vegeta tranquilízate— pidió Goku— escuchen señores estamos buscando a un joven que está muy enfermo, es de vida o muerte—explico— necesita que lo llevemos con nosotros

En ese momento llego Soto

—papá, es Trunks está fuera de control

—¡Que!— todos se sorprendieron ante la noticia

—Soto ¿qué poso?—pregunto Ren ya liberado de Vegeta

—Estábamos en el mercado y y —dijo jadeando— de pronto Trunks enloqueció y no ataco

—¿Dónde está ahora?—Pregunto Vegeta

—Está peleando con otro joven amigo suyo

—¿Con Goten?—pregunto Goku

—Sí, con él—informo Soto

—Vamos Kakaroto no hay tiempo que perder —Ambos corrieron al lugar

Los tres comerciantes quedaron aturdidos del desarrollo de los acontecimientos

—Ren— dijo Sheto

—¿Si Sheto?

—Creo que cometimos un error de juicio

—Eso creo yo también— dijo al mayor de los hermanos

 **En el mercado**

Encontraron a Goten en el piso

—¡Goten!— dijo Goku— levantando a su hijo — ¿qué paso? ¿Dónde está Trunks?

—Lo siento, no pude detenerlo. Él me ataco y luego se fue, papá el parecía diferente

—Que ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues primero me reconoció y hablamos de repente de un momento a otro su ki cambio completamente y parecía otra persona es entonces cuando comenzó a atacarnos

—Vasta de charlas ¿vistes a donde se fue?

—Sí, fue hacia el sur —dijo Goten, señalando hacia la dirección

 **En una región árida**

Trunks caminaba por la parte desértica del planeta parecía agotado

–Debo encontrar un lugar para descansar– se dijo, pero apenas podía tener sus ojos abiertos, avanzo un par de metros más cuando de pronto perdió el conocimiento cayendo en la arena árida

—Vaya, vaya. Mira a quien encontramos aquí— dijo alguien viendo al joven inconsciente

—Corrió bastante pero lo encontramos— dijo otro sujeto levantando a Trunks

Ambos sujetos, los seres que originalmente habían herido a Trunks, sonrieron satisfechos

—tuvimos que esperar y perseguirlo, pero parece que nuestra venganza esta próxima. Vegeta tendrá que pagar por lo que nos hizo— dijo uno de los sujetos

Hola a todos a algunos ya les explique que tome una pausa con esta historia, necesitaba ver hacia donde se dirigía realmente, ahora voy a actualizar más seguido, deseo agradecer a los que me esperaron y en especial a los que me comentaron saludos a:

Calay, inari go, Akane tendor y bulveggokmil.

16/6/18


	8. Chapter 8

**No te perderé**

 **Declaración legal: Dragón Ball no me pertenece**

Vegetan, Goku y Goten siguieron los rastros de Trunks

—Las huellas terminan aquí —dijo Vegeta señalando las marcas en la arena que estaban por desaparecer por el viento

—El clima es sofocante —señaló Goten— ¿porque Trunks no volaría? ha dejado un rastro en todo su camino

—Su energía está bajando, sus pasos fueron lentos y cargados. Debió perder lo que tenía en un subida descontrolada de poder—explico Vegeta

—Bueno, si ese ese el caso debe estar cerca de aquí ¿no crees?—dijo Goku

—Debemos buscarlo, tal vez se refugió en alguna de esa rocas —dijo Goten al tiempo que corrió hacia la dirección

—Goten, espera—Goku fue tras él

Vegeta se quedó de pie observo todo aquel paraje, había algo que no le agradaba. Si Trunks estaba tan débil para no volar ¿por qué las huellas desaparecieron de repente? camino unos metros, sí no había duda, alguien tomo a Trunks y luego borro sus huellas

Goku y Goten examinaban el área

—No puede ser papá, parece que de repente desapareció— dijo Goten con impotencia— ¿cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?— dijo con enojo

—Goten, no fue tu culpa no podías hacer nada para detenerlo —le consoló Goku

—Papa estaba con migo yo… baja la guardia debí detenerlo

—Goten él es tu amigo nunca pensarías que iba a atacarte, escucha regresemos con Vegeta él sabe mucho esto de rastrear sin ki, juntos lo encontraremos —sugirió

—Sí papá vamos— dijo el joven

Ambos se acercaron al príncipe

—¿Algún rastro Vegeta?

—Parece que Trunks perdió el conocimiento aquí—dijo señalando un punto sobre la arena— pero alguien o varios sujetos se lo llevaron

—Tal vez lo auxiliaron, como los comerciantes que perseguíamos—dijo Goku

—Lo dudo —negó Vegeta—las personas que se lo llevaron borraron sus huellas ¿por que no querían dejar rastro? esto no me gusta nada

—Y ahora adonde seguimos—pregunto Goten

—Hacia allá— dijo Vegeta señalando una dirección —las bandas merodeadoras de los desiertos suelen hacer sus guaridas con el viento a su favor asi evitan que los rastreen

—Bien vamos, debemos caminar y reduzcan su ki al mínimo no sabemos que métodos tendrán de rastrear a los que se aproximan

El grupo comenzó a caminar, el desierto estaba formado por dunas que parecían cambiar de aspecto con el mínimo viento Vegeta tenía un sentido de la orientación envidiable pues ante tal ambiente el norte y el sur parecían cambiar repentinamente, entraron a un área que parecía un bosque de hongos gigantes, tales no parecían servir de nada más que dar un aspecto más tétrico al paraje. No eran alimentos, no eran madera solo proyectores de sombras

—Wow este lugar parece salido de una película de miedo— dijo Goten

—Manténganse alerta —advirtió Vegeta —este lugar es perfecto rara una emboscada

Parecía que Vegeta les hizo una invitación, pues en ese momento un rayo de energía se dirigió hacia ellos, solo gracias a sus reflejos Saiyajin pudieron evadirlo a tiempo

—¡Nos atacan! Goten cuidado —anuncio Goku

El adolecente busco refugio tras el tallo de uno de los hongos los rayos parecieron dar una pequeña tregua, pequeña pausa que nuestros héroes aprovecharon para poder detectar el lugar de origen de los ataques

Una zona rodeada de enormes piedras estaba justo delante de ellos

—Deben estar ahí— dijo Vegeta— tenemos que acercarnos

—Sí— estuvo de acuerdo Goku

Los tres salieron de su refugio y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, Vegeta comenzó a disparar hacia las rocas por el ataque de energía los enemigos no tenían oportunidad de responder cuando los Saiyajin estuvieron cerca un objeto fue lanzado a los arboles desde las rocas, no parecía ser dirigido a ellos pues cayo a varios metros atrás de Vegeta y los demás

—¿Que pretenden?— pregunto Goku viendo como aquella granada caía entre los grandes hongos los cuales en el impacto fueron triturados

—Cúbranse— ordeno Vegeta —no respiren esas esporas —dijo cubriéndose la nariz y boca en ese momento una gran nube de polvo gris, resultado de los hongos explotados, salió hacia ellos fue inevitable que una gran oscuridad cayera y los envolviera

—Están indefensos, este es el momento, la oscuridad se disipara pronto AHORA —ordeno uno de los atacantes a otro que sostenía un arma

—Si señor— dijo este apuntando su arma con tecnología de rastreo de calor pudo observar las tres siluetas en la gran nube negra escogió uno de ellos y disparo el impacto dio justo en el blanco y uno delos cuerpos cayo

El polvo negro se disipo en breve, como habían previsto, Goku descubrió su boca y vio su alrededor

— ¡Vegeta!, ¡Goten!— llamo busco con su vista la seña de sus compañeros

Vegeta salió de entre el humo

— ¿Que fue eso?— pregunto

—Goten ¿dónde etas?—pregunto Goku, en poco momento pudo ver el cuerpo de Goten desplomado en el piso

— ¡Goten!— corrió hacia él

— ¿Quien fue?—pregunto el enemigo a su compañero

—Parece que fue el chico señor —dijo el subordinado

— ¡Rayos! qué mala suerte, Vegeta sigue intacto

Goku levanto a Goten

—¡GOTEN, GOTEN!, ¡RESPONDE!—dijo sosteniendo a su hijo

El chico se quejó y se movió un poco

Goku busco su herida

—¿Que paso? ¿Qué te han hecho?— dijo

Vegeta se acercó y reconoció el ataque que Goten había sufrido

—Son ellos— dijo y se dirigió hacia las rocas

—Érzun, —llamo— te ocultas como una lombriz, porque no das la cara

—Vegeta, —dijo el enemigo dejándose ver sobre las rocas —vaya, veo que recordaste mi nombre yo he recordado el tuyo cada día y cada noche. —Dijo con intensidad en su voz— ¿Ya te distes cuenta?— presumió — hemos mejorado nuestra arma anti Saiyajin ahora sus efectos son más rápidos, el chico no tendrá la misma suerte que tu hijo.

—CANALLA ¿Que le han hecho a Goten?— grito Goku

—Si quieres salvarlo deben llevarlo de inmediato, estimo que solo podrá vivir unas dos horas más —dijo con orgullo Erzun

— ¿Donde esta Trunks? —pregunto Vegeta

— ¿Tu hijo? Él está con nosotros, los efectos del rayo invasor ya están en su nivel más alto, morirá en poco tiempo y tu recordaras eso por el resto de tu vida—dijo ahora con furia — Recordaras Que Tu Hijo Pago Por Tus Crímenes

—Vegeta, debemos hacer algo, Goten necesita la ayuda ahora —dijo Goku

—Espera —Vegeta pensó un segundo

—Érzun, te propongo un trato, déjame quedarme a mí y entrega a mi hijo

—Sí claro, para que se salve junto al otro muchacho ¿Eh? No, no, no lo creo

—Como siempre tu raza nunca ha sido conocida por su gran inteligencia—se burló Vegeta— la única razón por la que Freezer los toleraba era por su fuerza de trabajo ¿estás seguro de que estas tomando la mejor decisión?

—Sí, lo estoy —dijo con confianza

—Entonces seras tu el que no podrá vivir en paz el resto de su vida —dijo Vegeta altaneramente— ¿vas a estar tranquilo sabiendo que estuvo en tus manos el asesino de tu gente y lo degastes ir?—pregunto— ¿Ya lo olvidaste? fui yo el que invadió aquel planeta—dijo de manera oscura— fui yo al que rogaste por piedad y no te escucho, fui yo el que disparo contra aquella nave que trataste de proteger ¿quienes viajaban es esa nave Érzun? —preguntó con desdén

—NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ELLOS—grito Érzun apretando los dientes de furia

—Era tu familia cierto, ¿vas a conformarte con matar a un chico que nunca ha manchado sus manos de sangre mientras dejas ir a un asesino? Tengo más hijos y puedo tener munchos más

—Vegeta —Goku dijo extrañado por las palabras del príncipe, quien lo ignoro y siguió hablando con su enemigo

— Vas a dejarme tener una vida tranquila, mientras **Tú** vivirás en un infierno de remordimientos por tu mala decisión —le aseguro

—VASTA, CALLA— grito Érzun —estas tratando de confundirme, no lo lograras— dijo mientras respiraba con indignación

—Está bien, no lo hagas , vámonos Kakaroto— dijo Vegeta dando la vuelta y caminando

—¿Ve-Vegeta?— llamo Goku con Goten en los brazos

—Espera —grito Érzun —acepto tu propuesta, pero no creas que te pasara de listo, no será tan fácil como lo estás imaginado—aseguro—Voy a lanzarte unos brazaletes especiales, sí venia preparado para todo —dijo lanzando un par de brazaletes unidos con una cadena

—Colócatelos en las muñecas este material adsorberá tus fuerzas de Saiyajin si estabas planeando escapar ve olvidándolo

Vegeta levanto las brazaletes

—Kakaroto, después que liberen a Trunks llévalo de inmediato a la estación de la patrulla galáctico más cercana —le dijo a Goku

—Vegeta ¿y tu?

—Has lo que te digo—ordeno— si no quieres que tanto Goten como Trunks mueran, yo… creo que algún día tendría que pagar lo que hice

—Cuando los chicos estén bien vendré por ti

Vegeta acento con su cabeza Y se colocó los brazaletes

Goku se sorprendió como de inmediato dejo de sentir el ki de su amigo

—Ya está, Érzun ahora saca a mi hijo

—Que no se diga que los Liíng no tenemos palabra, saquenlo— ordeno

Se abrieron las puertas del fuerte, dos seres de la raza Liíng sacaron a Trunks hasta la entrada

—Vegeta— dijo Goku

—Recuerda lo que debes hacer, No te detengas— le dijo y comenzó a caminar

Los Liíng también avanzaron, Trunks apenas podía caminar por su propia fuerza, su presencia casi estaba desvaneciéndose, se encontraron a mitad de camino Vegeta se detuvo y Trunks levanto su cara para verlo

Vegeta lo observó sin embargo no pudo ver a su hijo en sus ojos, su mente había nublado sus recuerdos, era como el encontrarse de dos extraños

—Trunks, —lo llamo— siempre estuve orgulloso de ti—dijo y siguió avanzando

Trunks no pudo dar un paso más sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y hubo un remolino de confusión en su mente, imágenes de su pelea con Boo, entrenamientos juntos, sus vacaciones familiares, sus promesan, sus regaños, su complicidad pareció que estos recuerdos empujaron las cerraduras con las que las habían atado y de un momento a otro inundaron su ser.

—¡PAPÁ! —grito con desesperación, trato de correr hacia él, pero Goku lo detuvo

—Trunks, tenemos que irnos—dijo, mientras lo retenía

—NO, DÉJAME —peleaba en vano por escapar de su agarre, incluso si un humano fuera quien lo sujetara en este momento tendría la fuerza de detenerlo.

Vegeta se volvió, ahora él era llevado por lo Liíng

—Kakaroto, llévatelo lo antes posible —ordeno, antes de entrar al recinto enemigo, las puertas se cerraron

—papá No, déjame ir Goku, déjame —forcejeaba en vano

—Trunks, tenemos que irnos ahora, si no tú y Goten podrían morir y su sacrificio seria en vano

—No, mi padre no puede morir no en las manos de unos cobardes

—¡ESCÚCHAME! tenemos que irnos, cuanto estén a salvo regresare

—Yo …. —Trunks se desplomó

Goku aprovecho tomo a ambos chicos y se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo.

Los Liíng cerraron las puertas, Vegeta pudo sentir como Goku se alejaba con los chicos, levanto su cara y camino erguido.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, creo que será un capítulo más y esteremos terminando. Desde ya agradezco a los que han apoyado esta historia y espero leernos pronto.**

 **Saludos a los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior:**

 **Akane tendor, bulveggokmil, Dragofanatica y Sky d**

 **23/6/18**


	9. Chapter 9

**NO te perderé**

 **Planeta Freezer numero 79, hace 20 años.**

La base Feezer

El emperador se encontraba en la habitación principal sentado en su silla voladora, solo hace un día había regresado de un viaje que llevo dos años, la puerta se abrió y uno de sus generales entro.

El sujeto de piel azulado y cabello verde llego hasta él

—Gran Freezer, celebro su llegada le felicito por el gran éxito de su misión

—Zaabon, no te llame para que me adules, lo que quiero es el informe de los producción de los planetas

—Si señor, —dijo entregándole un dispositivo con los datos solicitados

Frízer lo tomo y comenzó a revisar

—Los plantas de materia prima han enviado su cargamento a tiempo señor, los plantes de fabricación y tecnología han estado trabajando al máximo.

—Ya veo, ¿qué hay de este planeta? su producción está marcado en rojo

—Sí señor, ese es el planeta mineral número 6 que está a cargo de los Liíg, su producción ha mostrado bajas al igual que el número de esclavos

—¿Los Liig? ¿Son los capataces que deje a cargo de los planetas mineros?

—Así es señor, se escuchan rumores. Se dice que están sacando el producto para ellos mismos Además que están usando a los esclavos como sus propios esclavos, se dice que las bajas en la producción y mano de obra se debe a el trato que les dan.

—Los Liíg pueden ser capataces crueles, normalmente no me importaría lo que pase con los seres de ese planeta; pero si eso hace que baje la producción esta situación debe ser detenida, los Liíg son fuerte pero si no obedecen mis órdenes de nada me sirven.

—Como le dije señor son rumores, ¿desea que mande una comitiva a inspeccionar?

—No, para que perder ese tiempo, es mineral perdiendo para mi —pensó un momento— necesito alguien que su fuerza supere a lo Liig en grupo, que sea rápido y trabaje bien

—Señor yo podría ir y deshacerme de los liíg fácilmente

—¿Tu? no me hagas reír ¿enserio irías a un planeta minero y ensuciarías tus botas?

—Señor —dijo Zaabon en tono de desacuerdo

—No, quiero a alguien de confianza ¿dónde está Vegeta ahora?

— ¿Vegeta señor? —se sorprendió, Freezer no repetiría la pregunta—ah él está en la base, regreso de una misión solo hace dos días.

—Bien, conociendo a Vegeta ya debe estar aburrido de permanecer en la base por dos días, admiro su forma de trabajar es ágil y fuerte ¿no lo crees Zaarbon?

—Sí, lo es señor aunque si me permite decir

—Ya no hay nada que discutir Zaabon, llámalo y prepara un grupo de nuevos capataces que reemplazaran a los Liíg y adviérteles que no quiero más bajas ni de mineral ni de esclavos o hare que ellos mismos saquen el mineral con sus manos.

—Sí, como usted diga señor

 **Presente**

Vegeta fue conducido por los Liíg y llevado al centro del fuerte Érzun se acerco

—vaya, vaya el gran Vegeta, el favorito de Freezer ahora ante los pies de los Liíg. Aquella vez me distes por muerto y así fue como sobreviví. Yo no cometeré el mismo error, voy a asegurarme que pagues con tu vida

—Su estupidez fue quien acabo con ustedes, fueron lo suficientemente tontos para robar le a Freezer y no ocultar sus hechos

—Calla— dijo Érzun golpeando la cara de Vegeta, haciendo que el príncipe se ladeara, inmediatamente se repuso y se ergio ante su enemigo

—¿Qué? te dolió ¿Verdad?, no eres tan fuerte ahora ¿verdad? —se burló— hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, ya no solo confiamos en nuestra fuerzas, nos hemos equipado de tecnología que harían de un gran guerrero un debilucho, como puedes ver me he hecho de un pequeño ejército cada uno tiene una motivación especial contra ti, sin embargo tal vez te permita vivir un poco más depende de ti, ¡Arrodíllate ante tu nuevo amo! —ordeno

—¿En serio? debes estar loco—se burló Vegeta— un príncipe no se arrodilla ante **negreros** — pronuncio la última palabra con desprecio

—Entonces te obligare a hacerlo —dijo descargando su puño derecho en la mandíbula de Vegeta y sin darle oportunidad descargo también su puño izquierdo, haciendo que el príncipe retrocediera y casi perdiera el equilibrio. Vegeta trato de reponerse ahora Érzun golpeo el abdomen de Vegeta haciendo que el orgulloso guerrero cayera hacia adelante con sus manos aun atadas, los hombres al su alrededor gritaban burlas e injurias hacia el príncipe.

Sin embargo Vegeta se repuso y con dificultad se puso de pie, Érzun se acercó a él

—¿Sigues conservando tu orgullo? Príncipe de una **raza muerta** —pronuncio con desprecio —ahora tu vida está en mis manos como la de mi gente estuvo en la tuya —dijo golpeado a Vegeta con sus puños vez tras vez, Vegeta retrocedía con cada golpe, mas no se permitió caer de nuevo

Después de un tiempo Érzun se detuvo respirando con dificultad

Vegeta se ergio y levanto su cara y aun con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca ladeo una sonrisa

—Podrás golpear mi cuerpo,—dijo— pero nunca me veras suplicar como tú lo hiciste.

—¡BASTA CON TU ARROGANCIA!—grito Erzun— ¿quieres morir de pie? Está bien, te complaceré Lais—llamo a un Liig de apariencia joven— toma dos hombres y siembren un poste en medio del patio, asegúrate que sea lo suficiente alto para su majestad

—si padre —contesto el joven, Vegeta lo observo tal vez era un par de años mayor que Trunks

—Ustedes— dijo a otros hombres— encierren al prisionero, Vegeta—se dirigió ahora al príncipe— disfruta tu ultima hora, al medio día serás ejecutados por tus crimines —anuncio

Al medio día

Lo hombres abrieron el recinto donde tenían a Vegeta

Lais, quien aparentemente era el segundo al mando, estaba frente a la puerta

—Tu tiempo término Vegeta, es hora de saldar tu cuenta con mi raza —dijo el joven con la misma pasión que su padre

—Jmmp— Vegeta se burló— ni siquiera sabes lo que paso ¿verdad? desvistes haber nacido tiempo después del mi encuentro con tu raza, sin embargo tu padre te ha dirigido en su venganza.

—Se lo suficiente, ahora pagaras ¡sáquenlo!— ordeno a los hombres

Sacaron a Vegeta hasta el patio, justo en medio de él había un enorme poste

—Y bien Vegeta ¿es suficiente mente alto para ti?—dijo Erzun— vamos a atarte a él luego usaremos la misma arma que usamos con tu hijo, tu energía misma acabará con tigo, como lo debe estar haciéndolo ahora con tu chico

"Kakaroto— pensó Vegeta— espero que hallas sido suficiente mete rápido para llevar a los chicos"

—Atenlo al árbol —grito Érzun

Los hombres se acercaron a Vegeta y lo ataron con sus manos hacia atrás, luego lo condujeron hacia el poste

—Señor —se escuchó un grito de alerta de parte del hombre encargado de vigilancia, justo en ese momento una enorme nave se posesionaba justo arriba del fuerte de los Liíg

—Pero ¿ qué es esto?— grito Erzun

La nave disparo un rayo que parecí no impactar en el lugar más si formo una especie de cúpula que abarco todo el fuerte de los liíg

—Señor, estamos atrapados

—NO, NO, este día Vegeta debe morir— dijo Érzun— dame eso —dijo arrebatando el arma de las manos del sujeto y se dirigió a Vegeta —No se quienes sean, pero no llegaran a tiempo de librarte— le dijo y presiono el gatillo del arma contra Vegeta, sin embargo esta no se acciono

—¡Que! No puede ser, ¿qué está pasando? —dijo en su furia

En ese momento varios hombres con el uniforme de la patrulla galáctica salieron de la nave Y Goku con ellos

Los hombres se hicieron cargo de los liig mientras Goku desataba a Vegeta

—Kakaroto ¿que es todo esto? —pregunto el príncipe ya liberado —¿dónde esta Trunks?, te dije que no esperaran

—Tranquilo Vegeta, Trunks y Goten están bien. Parece que Bulma se comunicó con Jaco y les dio nuestra última ubicación e hiso que trasladaran hacia acá una nave con el equipo médico que necesitábamos

—Bulma la única mujer que es capaz de mover medio galaxia a kilómetros de distancia —dijo con satisfacción

—Sí, creo que sí—estuvo de acuerdo Goku —ah los de la patrulla extendieron este cúpula para desactivar cualquier arma que tuvieran, wow —dijo Goku viendo el poste— parece que llegamos justo a tiempo

En ese momento los patrulleros sacaban a Érzun y a su hijo atados

—Espera —dijo Vegeta y se dirigió hacia el Liig

—Vegeta ¿qué vas a hacer? — cuestiono Goku, el príncipe se dirigió hacia Erzun, los guardias se detuvieron, Érzun se irguió y levanto la vista hacia Vegeta quien levanto la mano y formo una bola de energía, los guardias solo se vieron entre si sabían que no podían detener a Vegeta.

—Hazlo de una vez —animo Érzun— acaba lo que degastes incompleto hace años— dijo

—La vida me dio una segunda oportunidad, al igual que a ti —dijo Vegeta — yo sí la aproveche —dijo bajando su mano —siento lo de tu familia, leyes de la galaxia se harán cargo de ti —y con eso dio media vuelta y se retiro

 **En la nave hospital**

Trunks se encontraba en una cámara metálica el frente de cristal dejaba ver su rostro se miraba profundamente dormido las luces de las maquinas parpadeaban. Soto estaba aún lado de la cámara observando a su amigo de pronto alguien entro

—Señor— dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

—El es Soto— explico Goku— ha estado cuidando de Trunks desde que lo deje ¿alguna mejora soto?— pregunto

—Los médicos dijeron que la energía había sido drenada pero tal vez tardaría en despertar

—Gracias— le dijo Vegeta —yo me encargare ahora

El joven vio a Goku

—Vamos Soto tengo que ir a ver a Goten acompáñame— le pidió

—Si señor— dijo tímido el joven

Vegeta se sentó a esperar

Veinte minutos después

—¿Donde esta?— escucho una voz familiar en el pasillo

—Bulma, te aseguro que hemos usado las maquinas más avanzadas—dijo la voz de Jako

—Quiero verlo ahora —ordeno

vegeta salió al pasillo

— Bulma ¿cómo…?

—Vegeta ahí estas le pedí a Goku que fuera por mi ¿dónde esta Trunks? pregunto preocupada

—Está descansando , ven con migo— dijo y condujo a su esposa al cuarto donde estaba Trunks

—Está bien

— ¿Estas seguro que está bien?— pregunto colocando sus manos en el cristal deseando tocara su hijo

—La energía ya salió de él, solo debemos esperar —dijo

Ambos se sentaron en silencio por largo momento

—Tienes razón de culpare —rompió el silencio el príncipe— todo esto fue por mi

—Vegeta, yo estaba alterada no te culpo— dijo viéndolo a los ojos —no debí decir muchas cosas que dije, yo sé que tu harías cualquier cosa por nuestro hijos, Goku me dijo lo que hicisteis

—No puedo asegurar que no hay más como los Liig, no te culparía si no quieres que regrese con ustedes

—Nunca digas eso—ordeno Bulma— Vegeta, la tierra es tu hogar, nosotros somos tu familia no quiero perderte —dijo lanzándose a sus bazos—tuve tanto miedo— dijo entre llanto contenido

—Ya todo paso— dijo rodeando a su esposa entre sus brazos

—¿Mamá?— escucho la voz de Trunks ambos se volvieron

—¡Trunks!— dijo Bulma— ¡estás bien!

Las luces de las maquinas se detuvieron y el cristal se abrió, Bulma rápido abrazo a su hijo

—Mamá —dijo en los brazos de su madre—¡ papá! ¿Dónde está el?— dijo preocupado

—Estoy aquí —dijo Vegeta, Bulma soltó a su hijo para que pueda ver a su padre

—¡Papá!— dijo con alivio

—¿Pensaste que me detendrían una docena de Liíg?

—Jamás— dijo —papá yo…. —dijo —estoy tan feliz de verte — su voz casi se quebró al pronunciar estas palabras

—Ves —se dirigió Vegeta a su esposa en tono de reproche—eso logras por tus mismos

—tonto —le respondió Bulma y volvió a abrazar a su hijo y luego se separo

Vegeta se acercó y con su puño dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro derecho de su hijo

—Me distes buena batalla— le dijo— pero estas muy lejos de superar a tu viejo

—Nadie puede papá— dijo Trunks—nadie puede

Un poco despues

Jaco y Bulma contemplaban el espacio

—¿Estas segura que esta distancia es suficientemente cerca Bulma? —pregunto el patrullero

—Sí, es suficiente. Goku podrá transportarnos a todos desde aquí

—Bien, si estas segura de eso

—oye Jaco dime ¿que pasara con los Liig? —pregunto curiosa

—Hay muchos cargos en contra de los Liig, sus crímenes dentro de la vía láctea son grabes el tráfico de armas es la menor de ellos. Pasaran un buen tiempo en el planeta prisión

—Eso me hace sentirme tranquila —dijo, luego bajo la cabeza pensativa antes de atreverse a preguntar lo que tenía en mente—Jaco dime, hay algo que siempre me he preguntado eh… Vegeta—pauso un momento—¿él tiene cargos en su contra en sus registros?

—Bulma, si ese fuera el caso ¿por qué crees que no le hemos arrestado?

—¿por qué le temen? —contesto en forma de pregunta

—Eso es… —dijo en tono ofendido—cierto —concluyo,— pero aparte de eso aunque te parezca increíble no hay cargos en su contra

—pero ¿cómo puede ser posible eso?

—para empezar lo que el señor Vegeta hizo fue cuando aún regia el imperio Frio, digamos que no era nuestra jurisdicción las leyes de ese imperio las regia Freezer y su padre la patrulla galáctica apenas podía ofrecer un poco de protección y refugio a las personas que viajaban por asilo los planetas de la vía Láctea

—¿estás diciendo que lo que Vegeta hacia era legal ante las leyes de ese momento?

—digamos que estaban fuera de la ley al desintegrarse el imperio la fuerza del ejercito de Freezer de fragmento, según algunos testigos fue el mismo señor Vegeta quien ayudo a eso

—vaya nunca lo hubiera imaginado

Ambos contemplaron el planeta tierra que cada vez se miraba más cercano

 **Un mes después**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una pequeña colina del monte Paos

—MMMMM —Goten, aspiro con agrado el aroma de la montaña —cielo azul, pasto verde y el agradable aroma del campo, amo la tierra—expreso— si nunca vuelvo a viajar al espacio seré feliz ¿tú no Trunks?

—La verdad Goten no me disgustaría viajar, el espacio es como la tierra hay personas buenas y malas, lugares peligrosos y lugares interesantes. Además le prometí a Soto que lo visitaría algún día en su planeta.

— ¡ah! Sí, tú y él se hicieron buenos amigos verdad —dijo algo serio

— ¿Estas celosos?—bromeo Trunks

—¿Celoso?¿ solo por que deje todo en la tierra, cancele mi cita con Pares después de que había estado un mes fuera solo por ir a buscarte al espacio y te encuentro tranquilamente paseando en un mercado? No, no sé por qué piensas eso

—Goten eres mi mejor amigo y sabes que yo haria lo mismo por ti

—solo bromeaba, no te me pongas sentimental, me estas asustando —rio el chico de cabellos negros

—eres un tonto Goten, si así como hablas entrenarás no te hubiera derrotado tan fácilmente en el planeta mercado

—Oye me tomates desprevenido

—A sí como no

—Bien veamos ahora— dijo Goten poniéndose de pies

—No te vayas a lamentar —dijo Trunks tomando una posición de pelea— he aprendido nuevas técnicas en el espacio

Y la vida en la tierra siguió su rutina cotidiana hasta la próxima aventura que lleve a nuestros personajes favoritos a probar sus límites.

 **Hola a todos, ya llegamos al final de esta historia, que creí que solo sería un viaje con recuerdos, pero ya ven las historias tienen vida propia y hacen lo que ellas desean. Gracias por apoyarme.**

 **Inari go: por un momento tuve la tentación de escribir FIN en el capítulo anterior sola para ver la reacción de la gente pero no soy tan cruel.**

 **Carols2497: Si, nuestro Vegeta sabe de psicología jejeje y es un gran padre**

 **Dragonfanatica : Vegeta conservara ese orgullo suyo hasta el último momento, y como puedes ver en la serie su amistad con Goku es cada vez más clara**

 **Sky d: Gracias por apoyarme desde mi primer fic ;)**

 **Akane tendor: Sí Vegeta es un gran padre**

 **Calay: espero que te haya gustado**

 **Bulveggokmil: Siento haberte hecho sufrir pero en este** **espero haberte compensado**

 **Ashe : Yo tambien disfruto de buenos fiction gacias al traductor google, gracias**

 **30/6/18**


End file.
